


Podfic - Dulce et Decorum Est

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Series: Podfic - Neeeeerds! [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary<br/>Clarke joins the Junior Classical League for two reasons: to appease her mother and to annoy Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - Dulce et Decorum Est

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dulce et Decorum Est (To Go Home and Get Some Rest)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704313) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



[Click here for mp3 via Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r84a1dwis1qoz7e/Dulce%20et%20Decorum%20Est.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
